


Ангелы здесь больше не поют

by somedy



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drama, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: в Колумбии веруют все - за исключением дочери Пророка
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth
Kudos: 4





	Ангелы здесь больше не поют

**Author's Note:**

> условно по заявке с инсайда "что-нибудь про тот дарковый пост-гейм, который Элизабет показывала Букеру, где она постарела и идет война в Нью-Йорке", таймлайн 1929 года, нелинейный необязательный сиквел (взамен так и ненаписанному прямому) к https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294719
> 
> написано в 2к19 для команды Dark Games  
бетинг - Ungoliant, Aldariel

Букер ДеВитт обещает ей голову Герберта Гувера [1] со вспоротыми бульдожьими щеками, тонущими в червленой бороде мышц, волокон и подсохшей слизи; расписывает Колумбию замолкнувшими красками — «Vox Populi» въедается в клинкерную брусчатку поверх швов, огибая плитки; доводит локти до вывихов, захлебывается кровью и ржавчиной с аэрокрюков. Он рвется раскраивать мятежников, готовый выстлать размноженными телами целый город, — и дергает затянутую из множества «нельзя» удавку. Он скудоумно цепляется за узел — «Так будет лучше, Букер. И для тебя, и для Анны», — удерживающий от новых беспросветных обещаний, пока Элизабет горько смеется.

Она не верит, что Букер справится.

В ней разлагаются былые надежды — обходят брожение, ныряют в заплесневелую кислость, — и голос слабеет, лишаясь тембра. Она крадет его у Комстока, как платье — у мнимой матери, раскачивает им толпу, взывает к вере — и в грохоте аплодисментов темнеют умные столбы Отцов-Основателей.

Нужда толкает ее на выбор, и к августу тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятого года она велит избавиться от статуй и выбить из мрамора — белый каррарский, несостоявшаяся гордость дочери Пророка! — обратный билет для Букера. Ее решение избавляет Колумбию от сердца: падает свинцовой глыбой и давит его насмерть — как следовало бы «Vox Populi».

Элизабет не удивляется, заметив среди рабочих обветренные и злые лица, она приветствует всех радушно, осматривает строительные леса и просит вычищать ржавчину, грибок и плесень. Она отказывается от чести ударить долотом по носу Вашингтона и опирается на парапет, срывающийся к мрачным, точно набитыми топленым жиром облакам.

Под ними собирается отдающая горелым человеческим мясом копоть — от «Гроздьев веры», лучшего дирижабля, столкнувшегося с платформой, замыкающей Солдатское поле. Вопреки породившей их физике, генераторы торопятся изо всех сил, с грохотом выталкивая квантовые частицы. Сейчас они напоминают о ракушках, облепленных тиной и морской солью, что липнут к днищам кораблей — однако не дирижаблей.

Элизабет резко хмурится, вцепляется в парапет и смотрит — на место развернувшейся трагедии. Она постепенно глохнет и застывает расторопнее, чем в движении. Ледяной дымный воздух прорезает сквозь нее путь и разбивается — о пылкую веру Колумбии, ратифицированную под обновленные нужды.

В этот момент — интимный и разрушительный — Элизабет становится гораздо ближе к Колумбии, врастает в нее замерзшими ногами, окоченевшими пальцами и изуродованной корсетом талией. Глухие удары отбойного молотка перемежаются завываниями ветра, и в этих звуках слышится запоздавшее эхо пульса — от города, что не желает умирать; оно открывается подобно свету в лантерне, снисходит к Элизабет воем и шепотом и разрывает веки сильнее, чем наяву. На скулы, обточенные ледяным ветром, брызжут слезы, а с ними снова топится парафин, заливающий каюты «Гроздьев веры», взлетают на волосяных крыльях язычки пламени, взрывается порох и раздирается флаг.

Одной звездой в Колумбии становится меньше, и выудить ее имя — среди обугленных костей, мясных ошметков и погнутых аэрокрюков — Элизабет не удается. Колумбия не может ее загнобить и повесить, поэтому давит редкими забастовками словно из обязательств, но ведь Элизабет не стоит подобной «доброты».

Она устраивает Второе великое пробуждение [2] и прячет в его тени осколки, которыми ей следует умыться. Она зачитывает речь об укрощении свободы совести — и жители Колумбии расцветают, точно отмеченные благодатью. Она уводит из Колумбии детей, рожденных в стыде, вине и бедности, но оставляет Букера — испитого до самого дна и с затопленными кровью глазами.

Все думают, она готовит его стать новым Соловьем.

Ведь старый давно сметает крыльями кирпичные перегородки и лупится в затертый металлолом — отжившие свое станки, — скрежещущий под зорким наблюдением Финка. Элизабет бросает Соловья не сразу — об этом просит Букер, не раз, не два, но долго, пока бинтует ее раздробленное плечо.

Теперь оно поскрипывает на ветру как флюгер; а под ключицей прячется янтарь; обшарпанный осколок соловьиного глаза, который Элизабет вымаливает чуть ли не на коленях. Доктор со вздохом соглашается, Финк раздраженно посмеивается, крутит усы, а Букер отмалчивается и ходит по ночам в подвалы.

С пережившими желтизну архивными папками, допотопной масляной лампой и ручной пушкой.

Однако понять его — нет, прочувствовать — Элизабет удается лишь после могил, вырытых наспех, пробитых нетоварным мрамором с кривыми надписями; и, опираясь на заиндевевший парапет, она почти признает его право на правду.

Не успевает. К плечам прикасаются грубые горячие пальцы, настойчиво оттаскивают ее — мельком дают взглянуть на брызжущую от статуи крошку — от парапета и пропадают, на мгновенье, чтобы прижать к разгоряченному мужскому боку.

Букер.

Элизабет отворачивается — успевшие затвердеть слезы прыгают на мостовую, царапнув напоследок щеку, — сцепляет руки у груди и тянется без возражений.

— Такой ветер всегда дует к смерти, — бормочет Букер; шагает уверенно, легко находит повороты и выбирает безлюдные проулки. — Или к какой-нибудь очередной пляске духов [3].

Элизабет пропускает сквозь смятение и тревогу кивок, швыряет тот на бордюр, точно мусор и спотыкается, цепляясь за пустой воздух. Вокруг расползается хлебный запах, мерещатся буханки с вязким сырым мякишем, — такие же, как и на «Гроздьях веры». К горлу подкатывает кислый ком, Элизабет кое-как разбирается с ним, вытирает рот и смотрит на Букера — уже спокойно, чуть задирая подбородок:

— Ты же никогда не верил в старые индейские байки.

— Нет, — Букер отвечает мягко, тихо, — но я верю в тебя.

Он верит в нее вместо молитвы, и с каждым днем сильнее и глубже — как будто мир покоится на ее плечах. Его коренастая фигура готовится врастать туда, куда ей пожелается, и блеск проеденных капиллярами глаз лишь нагнетает.

Элизабет не боится — все ее страхи под наперстком на мизинце — и поджимает губы, как перед выстрелом.

— После всего того, — голос все-таки срывается, и торжествует недоверчивый шепот, — что превратило меня в моего отца?

Их догоняет грохот отбойного молотка, вмешивается фырчащий бур и вынуждает зажать уши, чтобы признание пришлось пускать глазами. Потрескавшиеся губы Букера рассечены белесыми шрамами, покрыты паковыми коростами; давят слова неспешно, с расстановкой, — под грохот строительства мерещится, что он выплевывает осколки фресок. И те взрываются в сознании Элизабет быстрее литографий с постаментов, расходятся бледной дымкой, кружа в себе раскормленное лицо с разбухшими — от выкраденной у людей пищи — щеками.

Витражная круговерть звенит гораздо сильнее реальности, Элизабет в непонимании щурится, — и небо пересыхает мгновенно, словно истертое мраморной крошкой, — но пробует слушать сердцем. Оно заметно сбоит, выкачивает из Букера невнятные звуки и междометия, однако правдой брезгует.

Ее не выбирают — она откроется в тот день, когда подброшенная монетка вывернется наизнанку.

Пока нет выбора — придется довольствоваться молитвой. Элизабет молча твердит ее, собранную лично из лучших речей отца, и пробует обнять себя руками, но те сворачивают на привычку: разглаживают юбку и сводятся за спиной, точно в боеготовности — перед зачтением манифеста.

Наконец бур выдыхается — одновременно с Букером, — плюется коротким ревом и тот отзывается тяжким вздохом. Элизабет давит соблазн переспросить, услышать, что он действительно остается и ценит ее безо всяких условностей, квантовых перестановок, религиозных налетов и унаследованного бесплодия — никто ведь больше не осмелится, как будто она сеет не веру, а омерзенье.

Букер ДеВитт не может обещать ей что-то, поджидая разве что шанса на убийство, ведь так?

Элизабет впустую сомневается — похоже, снос обнищавшей статуи гложет больнее, чем прошлое из пыток ради веры и лишней крови на руках, — и пробует вернуться к парапету. Однако Букер сильнее ледяного воздуха, и пахнет от него бурбоном, а не гарью.

Он делится на алкоголь и войны со дня их первой встречи, и к двадцать девятому году меняется лишь вектор: Букер пьет, чтобы ярче помнить — и не бояться, когда его зовут в кровать Пророка. Свою Элизабет делить не может — в ней прячется прошлое. Выныривает из-под белоснежных, пошедших от слез разводами наволочек, сползает разваливающейся книгой с тумбочки, хватает за голые пятки мягко-синей тканью и оседает на потрепанной парижской открытке — белесой зернистой пылью.

Этот Букер не помнит Острова Монументов, оправдывает кровотечения перепадами давления и нервно чешет седеющие виски. Он видит в порученном Элизабет предназначении эгоистичную фальшь заигравшегося безумца и уговаривает ее держаться человечнее. Он яростно бросается на выгоревший до липкой беспомощности «Vox Populi», не замечает, что превращается в их новый промасленный фитиль, и сдержанно благодарит Элизабет — за фото бьющих из-под люкарн спиртовых водопадов и серые лица загорелых мужчин в полосатых брюках, струящихся по мускулистым ногам к ботинкам на коровьих копытах [4].

Удерживать баланс на шаткой летающей табуретке ему приятнее, чем провозить спиртное.

Сегодня он пробует без него — и горбится уже на пороге. Раскинувшаяся на массивной платформе, прикрытой гранитной плиткой, обитель Комстока возвышается устрашающе, точно чистилище, и сбрасывает грешных на начищенные ступени. Элизабет всего этого не боится, шагает уверенно, в своем праве, и Букеру приходится передавливать себя ради плотской алчности.

Букер берет ее сразу — замерзшую, испещренную красными вмятинами от корсета, — и жадно растирает ей бока. Грубо, поспешно, на сухую — а вскоре кожу саднит и кроет жаром, как будто он входит прямо под ребра, вопреки анатомии. Элизабет жмурится, хватается за мокрые от пота простыни, тянет их под себя и неожиданно слышит потрескивание матраса, оттеняющее сиплые хрипы Букера.

На большее его легких не хватает; испорченные табаком и временем, те тонут в разгорающейся одышке, и Букер замедляется, тычется носом ей в ухо и гладит — уж точно их — бедра. Ее трясет как бешеную, вот-вот закапает слюна и хлынут слезы, и ей приходится толкаться быстрее, хватать его за шею и торопить.

Ее удовлетворить сложно, разве что быстро и грубо, и если подстраиваться под Букера — она не сможет даже сымитировать; насилие скалывает наросты отцовской веры, и боль стихает, растягиваясь вязким и жидким, стекая к их единению — разгоряченной плоти, краснеющей и наливающейся страстью.

Мир насыщается влагой сплетенных тел и расползается лениво блестящей каплей; с бельем потрескивают срывающиеся с Букера капельки вигоров, и он отпускает Элизабет, боясь прижечь. Она не теряется, обхватывает бедрами крепче и перехватывает его запястья. Его подрагивающие кисти двоятся и троятся в наползающем тумане, бессильно стряхивая электризующиеся искры; одна хитрит и по дуге обжигает Элизабет — въедается в шрам на плече, проходит к ключице и наконец прижигает.

Элизабет вскрикивает, лишается Букера напротив — и унизительно долго лишь чувствует его в себе, нащупывая по жару и крепким мышцам. Он не выдерживает, высвобождает руки и явственно хочет ожог зализать, возможно, отсосать вигор, однако поздно — реальность складывается настолько, что остаются только они, хватающие друг друга за спину, ягодицы, бедра, лишь бы сплестись плотнее, до боли и треска костей.

Элизабет не знает, что чувствует Букер; у нее ноет грудь, которую тот зажимает своим весом, болезненно хрустит затекшее колено — и между бедер разливается нега, горячая, влажная, соленая. Букера отпускает, он тяжелеет, тычется носом в ее плечо и дышит едва-едва, как на смертном одре.

Она лениво перебирает его седеющие волосы и, неудовлетворенная, остывает. Мысли — типично женские, разбитые — начинают сматываться на обиду, и выручает сам Букер, касаясь ее лица. Правой ладонью, изрезанной по тылу двумя огромными, безумно личными буквами — украденными у нее. Элизабет, наверно, не злится, но чувствует нечто схожее, пьянящее, тревожащее. Она беззвучно молит ногтями, царапает злосчастные буквы, а Букер трактует по-своему и зажимает ее в объятьях.

Нет, душит, не затрагивая горла, будто выдавливает трахею и глазные яблоки, а получает взамен сухой ошарашенный кашель. Элизабет выбирается, сползает на пол и жадно дышит, пытаясь не уткнуться носом в колени.

Перед глазами так и плывет, болтаясь в поисках причала, раскраивающая сухожилия буква «А», а в «D» вливаются синюшные вены — и вместе скрываются за буйками, куда Элизабет не подплывет.

Она не умеет.

Скрип матраса возвещает о приближении Букера. Он перекатывается на живот и неумело целует ее в затылок. Элизабет не противится, просто не чувствует: лупится в колени и давит кривую усмешку.

— Прости, — бормочет Букер. — Я не всегда контролирую свои желания.

Он снова чмокает растрепанные прядки, щекочет ей шею и делает как обычно — подталкивает ее беседой. Оказывается, в подвалах мануфактуры Финка почти не остается товаров и запчастей. Бастуют запуганные рабочие и чаще грозят не отстреливаться от «Vox Populi». По мнению Букера, Финка таким не проведешь — он требует картечь другого калибра.

— У него есть Соловей, — губы Элизабет дрожат и глушат шепот, — по крайней мере, пока все не закончится.

— Не закончится что? — Букер вылавливает не главное и повышает голос напрасно. — Я не понимаю, Элизабет. Кажется, уже боюсь понимать.

Он должен махнуть рукой, швырнуть ей одеяло и уйти — она ему другого не желает. По крайней мере, сейчас, в момент полного сумрака, лежащего поверх целой комнаты. Заросшее равнодушием наследие Пророка терпит их с недовольством, изредка плюется клочьями пыли и грохотом падающих портретов былых хозяев.

Быть с Букером Элизабет здесь не в праве, но леди Комсток ничем не лучше. По-настоящему с мужем она и не была близка.

Ни она, ни Элизабет.

Букер старается — распутывает ей волосы, больше не давит и предлагает согреть воду для ванны. За всем этим он прячет извинения и регулярную надежду на большее. Он признает, что для Элизабет не годится, но отдавать ее решится с последним вздохом. Он тщетно присваивает ее с каждой близостью и, пользуясь безмолвным согласием, заполняет до самой разрядки.

В такие моменты он кажется ей сифоном, обнажающим до постыдных инстинктов; позднее — вызывает горечь, смятение; ее тошнит.

Пятнадцать лет назад Пророк окрестил ее водой и повелел сжечь дотла Содом и Гоморру, раскинувшиеся внизу, под флагом с украденными звездами, чтобы рядиться в тело атеиста и осквернять своим семенем?

Элизабет улыбается; такая мысль ей по вкусу — но для публичных выступлений не годится. Она прекрасно помнит, что вера снисходит единожды, а разочарование — постоянно.

— Мне нужно вернуться к делам отца, — спокойно говорит она, обматываясь простыней.

Букер вздыхает и отстраняется.

— Может, расскажешь мне, какую речь готовишь уже второй месяц?

Она выдавливает мягкий отказ, быстро целует напоследок и торопливо сбегает. Через коридор. Налево, шаг, шаг, другой, толкнуть дверь, следующую — ее все-таки выворачивает. На мгновение кажется, что задохнется — сквозь глотку лезут точно внутренности, — и слезы долго цепляются за ресницы. Ее опутывает в меру кислый, перебитый потом запах, а по подставленной руке размазываются остатки завтрака с помидорными прожилками и мороком копоти.

Элизабет с ужасом — холодящим горло и разум — стонет, трясет рукой и доползает до раковины, стараясь не замечать зеркала. Оно, однако, хитрит, подбрасывает то встрепанные волосы, то выбеленную покойницкую кожу, то ранку возле шеи.

Она застревает в ванной надолго, пока слежавшаяся за окном реальность не потемнеет. Элизабет скручивает волосы в быстрый узел, пичкает его шпильками и залезает в домашнее платье из мягкого белого ситца с аквамариновой лентой по воротнику.

Непритязательность ее молодит и красит.

Такой она Букеру не показывается, улавливает вонь кукурузного бурбона, нетрезвые сползающие аккорды — и хлопает дверью. Непроницаемое убежище, облицованное панелями красного дерева, встречает ее теплым светом ламп и нежными, опутанными ясеневыми рамами пейзажами, извечно протыкаемыми Эйфелевой башней.

Обтянутая вишневой кожей оттоманка хранит подушку, личный дневник и пару ржавых отмычек. На подоконнике по соседству пристроена ваза с молодыми дозревающими подсолнухами. Элизабет мягко оглаживает сердцевину самого яркого, ощерившего всеми лепестками, улыбается и берет дневник.

На одно пронзительное мгновение ей хочется дать слабину, забыть обо всех делах и планах, чтобы, прислушавшись к шелесту страниц, почувствовать себя наивной двадцатилетней девочкой, перемножающей в уме трехзначные числа, таскающей отмычки под корсетом и жаждущей жизни в Париже больше свободы на берегах Америки.

Ее счастливое недостижимое разводье просвечивает в разрывах даже теперь, но поступаться мечтой Пророка Элизабет не решается. Она смелеет только в присутствии Букера, точнее, раскрепощается; в Париже ей нужен другой спутник — уравновешенный, спокойный, отзывчивый.

В замызганном бежевом свитере и видящими лишь ее глазами.

Она вспоминает его реже, чем кого-либо, бережно очищает от плевел и каждый раз отшвыривает дневник, как будто с бумагой отскочит и зависть. Всепоглощающее чувство, усеянное лживыми рытвинами и чаяниями-подкопами — за разрывом оно выворачивается до любви.

Тут не сработает ни один оберег с рубах индейцев, полегших у Вундед-Ни.

Вселенная, поделенная на броски монетки, дает ей столь многое: расправив наконец крылья и потеряв нужду в чужих и металлических, Элизабет пикирует в разрывы без страха, хватается за подсказки и ошибки, идет по пути Пророка и, будучи выброшенной на атлантическое дно, не сразу возвращается.

Она смотрела, наверно, часами на собственное счастье, кружившее ее, другую, в полузатопленном танцевальном зале. Им аплодировали зловещие фигуры из гипса — реальные до невозможности, — сочащиеся кровью, водорослями и солью; а с потолка мерцали слепящие многоголосые огни, в которых чувствовался блеск нищеты, крадущейся неотвратимо и неслышно.

Она смотрела так пристально и голодно, что удержала в памяти одно лицо и редкую, почти пропавшую в Колумбии радость.

К августу тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятого года она видит намного больше и выбирает вдумчиво, почти аскетично. Элизабет испытывает себя искушением и черпает в нем силу воли, но не счастье;смело прорубается сквозь мораль Пророка и отдается Букеру, чтобы придерживать им забастовки; без устали пичкает Колумбию непреклонной верой и подпитывает речами нуминозную суть их существования, ведь у нее больше ничего нет.

Погрязшую в долгах Америку бомбит ужасающий голод, ее столпы — гарлемский ренессанс, архитектурный функционализм, плодящиеся флэпперы [5] — раскачивает паразитизм, а в то же время Колумбию подтапливает жалостливое солнце, которого хватает, чтобы улыбаться и держать осанку.

Дневник все-таки летит в стену, царапает переплетом обои и падает, не раскрывшись. Элизабет не становится легче, она желает кого-нибудь раздавить — за то, что теряется в малодушии — и пылко хватается за бумагу с вензелем. Перьевая ручка выскальзывает из пальцев, швыряется густыми пятнами, но все же выводит, сбиваясь и ломая почерк:

«Города, отлученные от истины, никогда не расправят крыльев. Все они выстроены по одному лекалу — „лабиринта без выхода“, — и в первую очередь следует разрушать стены. Сквозь герметичные окна жителям городов дозволено лишь смотреть, ибо в попытке преодолеть косность существования разрушается все, до самого фундамента».

Элизабет жмурится, шипит, кусает металлическое перо, сглатывает горькие чернила, однако не может остановиться — сдается, едва ли не бьется головой о стол и безотчетно выводит на рвущейся под нажимом бумаге:

«Букер обещает мне голову Герберта Гувера, мятежников, негров, азиатов, мертвецов — кого только пожелаю. Я же хочу того, кто сможет подарить мне меня обратно — и увезти отсюда как можно дальше.

В Париж.

Париж.

Париж.

Париж.

Иначе ведь смысла не будет — и жизни, и радости, и лучших обещаний. О любви».

Она пришептывает каждое слово, пропитывает слезами, размазывает чернила и вместо губ прокусывает язык. Несчастная поломанная временем марионетка с эмоциями на шарнирах и верой из обгоревшего дерева, которая не может остановиться и пляшет — на мясных ошметках, под лопающиеся гроздья божьего гнева.

_____________________  
[1] Герберт Гувер — президент США на означенный в тексте период.

[2] Первое великое пробуждение — всплеск религиозности в пределах Новой Англии; на нем основывается и Второе великое пробуждение.

[3] Пляска духов — религиозное движение индейцев, согласно которому каждый, кто носит украшенные защитными амулетами рубахи духов, становится неуязвим, и пули солдат не смогут причинить им вреда (развеяно при знаменитой битве при Вундед-Ни).

[4] В период сухого закона бутлегеры (контрабандисты спиртного), устраивающие склады спиртного в лесах, привязывали к ботинкам коровьи копыта, чтобы сбить со следа легавых.

[5] Флэпперы — прозвище эмансипированных молодых девушек 1920-х годов.


End file.
